¡Me enamore de Stan Y Tweek!
by Aleliz Broflovski
Summary: Kyle, esta confundido, siempre supo que estaba enamorado de Stan, pero llegarse a enamorar de Tweek, no se lo esperaba, pero ahora no sabia a quien elegir los dos tan lindos,buenos. Stan lo conoce desde siempre pero a Tweek no, pero lo hace sentir muy confundido, si es obvio esta enamorado de Tweek y mas ahora que pasa mas tiempo con el rubio. Twyle/Style/Kenneric.


**Hola... les traigo un Twyle, espero les guste es muy inspirador (?) Okno xD pero espero les guste.. es dedicado para Javiera *-* (Hola xD)**

**South Park no me pertenece (Por ahora xD)**

**La historia si me pertenece.**

**(Ultima cosa esto * * es para acciones de los personajes).**

-Lo siento, Stan, no llegare hoy a jugar a tu casa-dijo Kyle.

-Que, tienes algo mejor que hacer en vez de estar conmigo-dijo Stan triste.

-No, solo que ayudare a Tweek *Mientras aparece una sonrisa boba en su rostro* hoy en la tarde.-dijo Kyle.

-Lo sabia, Kenny me lo advirtio-dijo Stan aun mas triste.

-¿Saber que?-pregunto Kyle.

-De que te gusta...*Mira hacia otro lado*-Dijo Stan.

-¿De que hablas, no me gusta Tweek-Dijo Kyle.

-Yo...*Lo mira a los ojos*...ya no se que pensar.-Dijo Stan.

-Stan...yo..mira con Tweek yo soy su héroe,alguien a quien puedo ayudar y no quiero que pienses que te cambié ni nada,tu siempre serás mi Sùper Mejor Amig, con quien comparto de todo la mayor parte de mi tiempo y eso me hace feliz,me gusta estar contigo tu me proteges y enserio te quiero.*Le da una gran sonrisa*.-Dijo Kyle. Que pensaba que con Stan ha vivido mucho mas que con Tweek, quizá con Stan era con quien tenia que estar...

-Lo sé Kyle, yo solo estaba *Se pone rojo* celoso de Tweek.-Dijo Stan,avergonzado.

-¿Celoso? ¡De Tweek! Y ¿Cual es la razón Stan? *Sonríe maliciosamente*-pregunta Kyle.

-Pues..verás..mmm..debo irme Mi Bubbalie *Besa la mejía de Kyle* Nos vemos luego,Te Rojo.-Dijo Stan,mientras se iba, dejando a Kyle con duda y una sonrisa tonta, la razón Stan le dijo: Te Rojo y eso significa Te Amo.

Flashback:

-¿No lo se Tweek?- Escribía Kyle (Por Facebook.)

-¡Verde!, es mi color favorito.-Respondió Tweek.

-¿Verde, seguro Tweeker's?- contestó Kyle.

-O Rojo- Respondió Tweek.

-Cuales eran los colores,dime si Tweek.-Contestó Kyle.

-Verde:Te deseo.

-Rojo:Te amo.

-Rosa:Me gustas.

-Amarillo:Me caes bien.

-Azul:Te quiero.

Bueno Kahl,decidí uno.-Respondió Tweek.*Mientras miraba impaciente su celular*

-Bien, El Rojo.-Contestó Kyle *Sonreía bobamente frente ala pantalla del celular*.

*Sonreía y tenía un leve ataque de tic*-¿Y porque ese color? Gah.-Respondió Tweek.

*Se muerde el labio y aparece una sonrisa*-¿Por que te molestó Mi Tweek?.-Respondió Kyle.

*¡GAH!*-Claro que no,Mi Kyle.-Contestó Tweek

*Se sonroja*-Me Rosas Mi Kyle.-Contestó Tweek.

-Pero puse ese color, por que es parecido al rosa y tu sabes me dijiste que ese-Respondió Kyle. (No iba ser tan obvio)

Fin del Flashback:

-¡Kyle!-Grito Kenny.

-Uh..hola *Da espació para Kenny en la banca*-Dijo Kyle.

-¿Y listo para ayudar a Tweek hoy en la cafetería? *Mira a Kyle directamente*-Dijo Kenny.

-Si, pero sabes, Stan me dijo Te Rojo *Mira a Kenny,feliz* y estoy confundido.-Dijo Kyle.

-Lo se Kyle, por una parte cuando estas con Stan eres muy feliz te diviertes,te miras vivo y con una sonrisa boba, mientras con Tweek, te quedas hasta noche despierto por Chatear con el, tu sonrisa ala pantalla del celular es boba y pues los dos te hacen feliz,es algo muy difícil de decidir y ¿que te paso en el labio?-Termina preguntando Kenny.

-Es solo que, cuando estoy con ellos como tu dices "Sonrisa Boba" y trato de ocultarla mordiendo mi labio, pero ahora si que me duele *Toca la parte inferior de su labio* pero todo sea por ellos-Dice Kyle.

-Ocultarla, tu sonrisa es hermosa sin importar que boba sea, sabes...yo quisiera provocar una como esa en Cartman *Suspira*-Dice Kenny.

-¿Y cuando piensas hablar con el?-Pregunta Kyle.

-No lo se, digo es Cartman, dudo que se lo tome bien, de seguro me mandara ala mierda *Ríe ligeramente*-Dice Kenny.

*Ríe ligeramente*-Sabes Kenny, que importa que te mande ala mierda, se fuerte y dile lo que sientes quien sabe pueda y te sorprendas-Dice Kyle.

-Gah,*Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro* Kyle,hola- Saluda Tweek.

-Tweek, hey ya no suenas tan nervioso, ¿estas tomando la medicina?Pregunta kyle.

-Si y la verdad me a..yuda mucho-Responde tweek.

-Bueno, suerte Kenny *Guiña el ojo* ya sabes con "Eso" *Hace comillas con sus manos*-Dice Kyle.

-Hasta pronto, Kenny- Se despide Tweek.

-Hasta pronto Tweeker's.-Se despide Kenny.

-Ya quiero que sea de tarde-Dice Tweek emocionado.

-Me pregunto por que *Ríe*-Dice Kyle.

-Gah, sabes Stan me dijo...que..tu y el...*Se tropieza y cae al suelo*.

-Tweek, ¿estas bien? *Lo ayuda a levantarse*-Dice Kyle, pero cuando lo levanta quedan muy cerca el uno del otro, y se encuentran muy sonrojados, se acercan a sus labios...-Kyle!-Grita un pelinegro- haciendo que los dos se separen.

-Stan...yo..solo ayudaba a Tweek, ya que se callo al suelo.*Mira muy apenado a Stan* y no es lo que ..tu crees-Dice Kyle.

*Mira a Kyle con unos ojos tristes*-Te...creo.*Abraza a Kyle*...te creo y te quiero Mi Kyle-Dice Stan.

*Sonrojado y se muerde el labio* Yo te quiero mucho mas-Dice Kyle, abrazando aun mas a Stan.

*Tweek, sale corriendo y una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos*-Era muy bueno para ser cierto- Se recriminaba.

...

*Mira a su alrededor*-Cartman, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Kenny.

*Alza una ceja*-Claro, dime-Dice Cartman.

-Veraz, estos meses me la he pasado muy bien contigo...y nos hemos unido mucho..*Se rasca la nuca*..y.-Dice Kenny.

*Mira confundido*-¿ Y que?-pregunta calmado Cartman.

-Estoy enamorado de ti *Mira hacia otro lado*.

-De acuerdo, entiendo-Dice Cartman.

*Abre los ojos como platos* -¿Que?, ¿es todo lo que me vas a decir?, he confesado mis sentimientos y es todo lo que me di..*Cartman le tapa la boca con el dedo*

-No, me dejaste terminar-Dice Cartman, seguidamente besa a Kenny y este acepta muy feliz,es un beso suave,dulce y hermoso, se separan y Cartman puede observar a Kenny totalmente rojo.

-Car...tman..¿Te gusto? *Se encoge de brazos* dime ¿Te gusto?-Pregunta Kenny.

*Se pone muy rojo y se muerde el labio*-Yo...Kenny..tu . [ ]-Carajo, Kenny debemos ir al aula, hablamos luego, Te Rojo *Sonrie de forma triunfante*

-Uh..Te Rojo cartman-Susurra Kenny, mientras ve como Su Cartman se aleja.

...

-Nos vamos a clases, Mi Kyle-Dice Stan mientras extiende su mano.

*Se pone rojo y se muerde el labio sin importar le duela o no*-Claro Mi Stannie.-Dice Kyle mientras van agarrados de las manos.

...

Grado (Kyle narra):

Estaba tan feliz, iba de la mano de Mi Stan, pero al entrar al grado vi a un cabizbajo Tweek, no era el Tweek sin tics, era el antiguo Tweek, de seguro no tomo sus medicinas y lo peor sabia que era mi culpa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, si era obvio debo buscar una respuesta o Stan o Tweek, pero no es sencillo, Mi Stan es como yo y Tweek tan diferente, no paso mucho tiempo con el, la verdad es de lo mas mínimo, Dios estaba tan confundido, solo esperaba tomar la mejor decisión, y pues solo esperaba que se aclararan las cosas mientras ayudaba a Tweek en la tarde...solo esperaba saber a quien quería mas.

**Bueno y este fue el primer capitulo si, fue corto pero espero les guste la idea, personalmente me encanto y en el siguiente mientras Kyle ayuda a Tweek se aclararan o se confundiran mas las cosas... Hasta Luego Cupcakes.**


End file.
